


This Would Kill That

by Neyah444



Series: City Park Afternoons [33]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hatred, Old Religion, Religion, Revenge, Suffering, kill, last nail, new religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margause had made the perfect weapon and Morgana was ready. In fact, more than ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Would Kill That

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #35: Nails.
> 
> This drabble is a direct continuation of [The Last Nail](http://archiveofourown.org/works/436975) drabble.

She was ready. In fact, more than ready. She knew what was expected of her and the hatred boiling inside her made it all the more easier.

Hurting Uther, destroying him would be so sweet. With his dying breath he would wish he had never pusher her away, but it’d be too late. He would suffer and her dear brother would too. She indeed was the last nail.

She would be crowned queen of Camelot, and she would bring about a new order where her kind would rule and the Old religion would destroy the New.

_This would kill that._

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a French quote "Ceci tuera cela" (meaning 'this will kill that') taken from Victor Hugo's Notre Dame de Paris, where archdeacon Claude Frollo tells the poet Gringoire that literature/science/conquests (the new) will kill religion/architecture/beauty/God (the old).


End file.
